Traitors
by Pretty Jacque
Summary: Vampires' thirst started the war. Humanity's zeal allowed it to continue. Many people on both sides wish to end it all, some through peace, some through termination. One girl waits for the day when she'll stop being seen as a monster and strives for peace. One boy lost his mother to her kind and strives for termination. Who will be the ultimate winner? [vampire AU]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure if you were around the web for halloween, you noticed all of the SnK vampire art (specifically the Levi ones), so it got me wondering; would the dynamics in SnK be worse if it were vampires instead of titans? Luckily for you, this isn't just a complete replica of SnK with vampires. A lot of things are going to be different. So keep an open mind.**

* * *

_We live in fear of the vampires._

"Eren, Eren!"

_Their thirst for blood has driven many animals to the brink of extinction._

The small boy's round eyes popped open and met with the almond ones of his sister.

_As a result, some began to feast on humans._

"Eren, why are you crying?" said the girl.

"Huh?" upon blinking, Eren could now feel the tears on his lids. He immediately wiped them away.

"Maybe you should tell your dad," said the girl.

"I'm fine, Mikasa," he said "And don't go around telling people I was crying. No one needs to know that.

_It started as just one desperate vampire on the brink of death. He would only drink enough to quench his thirst for the night and then escape before the human would wake up to even realize what had happened. Over time, more vampires adopted this habit, but they were much less desperate._

"Hey! It's Mikasa and Eren! How're you two doing?"

"Hi Hannes," greeted the girl.

"Ugh, you reek of beer," muttered Eren, somewhat to himself.

_Once vampires discovered just how rich human blood was compared to animals, gangs formed and they killed humans for it. They sold it on the black market. Countless lives of humans were lost, and the entire vampire population was branded as monsters._

"Hannes, why would you get drunk like this when you're on duty?" scolded the young boy.

"Ah Eren, hardly any vampires make it here," said Hannes "Do you realize how long ago the last invasion was?"

Eren's eyes widened in bafflement "That's ridiculous!" he lectured "You're still expected to protect us from vampires. If you wanted a job you can take lightly, you should be helping build that wall everyday!"

His small hand pointed up to the large concrete wall that marked where the humans lived and where the vampire community was not welcome.

_Humanity fought back for those lives. They were the first to wage an attack on the vampires' land, leaving many orphan vampire children and a shaken community altogether. After that, a vampire gang returned the attack with another stealing of blood. That was a century ago. The vampires have been quiet since then, but over time, humanity built an army. The Scouting Legion was a military force created to stop another attack from the vampire gangs. For all these years, they've trained, waiting for the moment when they would have to fight again._

It all happened so quickly for Eren. One minute, he was sitting at the kitchen table with his family, telling his mother about how he wanted to join the Scouting Legion and become a better soldier than Hannes ever was. The next, he was being lifted from his feet and carried away from his house. As Hannes ran with the ten-year-old over his shoulder, Eren was forced to watch in horror as his mother's face grew blue and she struggled to breathe. The hands around her throat only tightened as she kicked and flailed. It was all a fruitless effort, no less. Her body went limp in the smiling man's hands. Where was he taking her, Eren wondered. How did they get to us so fast, Eren wondered. Why her, Eren wondered. Why couldn't anyone stop this?

Once the poor boy had finally pulled himself out of shock, anger filled his tiny body. He kicked and punched Hannes, demanding release. The man refused to give in until he was confident that he had carried the children to a safe distance from danger. His panicked mind made this a very difficult task. The bruises forming from Eren's fists and feet weren't helping either.

Finally, he had had enough and stopped to place the boy down. Hannes caught his tiny fist before in could make contact with him.

"Stop it, Eren!" he commanded.

"Why didn't you go back to save her!?" yelled Eren, tears about to breach his eyes.

"Because…!" horrible flashbacks of that vampire's face flashed in Hannes' mind. Those dirtied cheeks had a wide, carved-in smile. Stitches just barely held the fleshy grin in place. He could recall every gory detail of that maniacal smile. "Because I was scared!" upon admitting this, the man's spirit had broken down as well.

Mikasa could only stare in heartbreak as the two males allowed tears to stream their faces.

Hannes knew, as the adult, he couldn't allow his emotions to take over for long. He was responsible for these kids' safety and he had promised Carla just that. He quickly regained his composure and grabbed the hands of the two kids "Come on," he muttered "We should get to the shelter."

The trio listened in agony to the screams and glass shattering that resonated in their town. Who knows how big of a vampire gang came here. That was probably the eeriest thing about vampires; they were an enemy of equal stature. They were much harder to point out from a crowd of humans. This is why Hannes tried to be careful about his surroundings. Even though he had his 3D maneuver gear on, he knew he would be forced to release Eren and Mikasa's hands if he were forced to fight, leaving them almost as vulnerable as if he just ran with them.

His eyes finally caught sight of the shelter areas. He sped up into a run again, forcing Mikasa and Eren to run too.

The guards in front of the gate halted Hannes "Two children?" said one of female guards.

"Yes," he gasped, still panting from the run.

"Hannes, you're not coming with us?" asked Eren.

The man gulped upon seeing Eren's hurt and frightened eyes. Nonetheless, he kept his composure and stated "I may be scared, but I'm still a soldier."

Eren's eyes only poured more tears, as if he regretted yelling at Hannes for not taking his job seriously. Now he just wanted the man to run inside with them so they could all be away from the vampires.

With that, Hannes stood tall and said to the guard "Take care of them."

"I will," she said with a caring smile.

Eren watched as Hannes left. He couldn't even watch his figure shrink for long as the woman escorted them down the stairs of the underground shelter.

"Just stay down here," she said in a motherly voice, understanding that they needed calming words right now "The Scouting Legion will take care of it all, okay?"

Neither children replied with anything, they simply continued walking as the humming of several panicked voices grew louder. They finally entered the large room that held of the neighborhood's survivors. Eren and Mikasa sat themselves in one of the few empty spots of the many benches that seated them all.

"Eren! Eren!" a blond boy noticed the two children entering. He jumped from his seat to go meet his friends.

"Armin?" Mikasa said into her red scarf.

"Guys!" he said, gripping the edge of the bench "I'm so glad you made it!" the tone is his voice showed he either feared his friends didn't make it or that he feared of having to be here alone. In Armin's case, it was both.

The boy's blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Where are your parents?"

It was both a potent and innocent question. The boy simply wanted to be assured they had an adult to comfort them, but the look Mikasa gave him told the entire story on its own.

Armin's jaw quivered in horror from the nonverbal reply "E-Eren…" he looked over to the silent boy "Eren, I-"

The brunette sat up from his bench and walked over to a corner of the room.

Armin followed him "Er-"

"I…" Eren's voice was wavering "I will kill them…"

"Eren," at this moment, Armin could see the the thick streams of tears running down Eren's face and the fury that flared in his teal pupils.

"No matter what it takes, I will annihilate every last one of them!"

* * *

Seven years since then, a young lady with chocolate brown locks that rested on her shoulders and very feminine yellow eyes sat on a ledge as she watched the men thicken the concrete wall that seals off her world from the humans', one thin layer at a time.

"Ain't it kinda pointless to build a wall when they've got 3D whatevers?" asked her brother, who sat beside her bearing greasy black hair and mature green eyes.

"It's better than nothing," said the girl, looking solemnly. She was barely able to eat the apple in her hand. Her mouth opened to take a bite, but then closed, lightly grazing her lips over the green skin.

"Lighten up, shorty," said the boy, patting her back rather roughly.

She frowned even more "I just don't get why they won't leave humans alone," she said.

"You kiddin' me?" the boy snorted "First of all, if you're not gonna eat that, I will," he then snatched the apple from her and took a bite "Secondly, it's survival of the fittest. Humans have got some sweet-ass blood that we can take, so why not do it?"

"Because you're killing them!" snapped the girl.

"They didn't give a shit when they wiped out nearly half of us!" retorted the boy, speech slurred by a mouthful of apple.

"We had it coming! We started this whole thing!" At that statement, the boy scowled and smacked the girl off of the ledge they sat on.

Of course it wasn't a high ledge; only six feet tall. The boy hopped down and put his foot to the girl's back "Geez, Blair, s'no wonder no one's banged you yet, if that's the shit you say."

Blair reached up and yanked her brother down by the leg "Shut up, Mitch," she then stood back up and dusted herself off "If you think having some actual mercy makes me unloveable, then I'll take my chances staying a virgin," she said.

He got up, paying no mind to her statement "You made me drop the apple," he muttered.

Blair groaned, grabbing her hair "Of course you don't get it," she griped, turning on her heels and walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?" Mitch asked.

"Away from you," said Blair.

"Tch," snorted Mitch.

The girl walked out of the town altogether. She didn't care that the sun was starting to come out. She just wanted to reach her destination.

When Blair was a little girl, she would always come here whenever Mitch played too rough with her or made her cry. Of course, now that he wasn't a six-year-old wrestling his four-year-old sister in the mud, the situation was entirely different. Blair had grown a cold shoulder to Mitch's antics. Nonetheless, that didn't mean he didn't get on her very last nerve from time to time.

Now, as a seventeen year old, she sat on that same patch of grass, centered perfectly in front of the pond. There, she watched the lily pads float about. Sometimes she would send flowers out on the lily pads as if to decorate the green landscape with flashes of purples and pinks.

What she loved the most about this little grassland was that it was void of bugs and animals. Without bugs, they wouldn't crawl over her or make annoying buzzing noises. Without animals, she didn't have to worry about being disturbed by blood-farmers coming in to take the animals for their blood. No. Here, she only had herself.

"_Why do we have to be the monsters?_" a thought slithered into her mind "_Why do we feel like we have the right to hurt people just because they're weaker than us?_" a lily pad with one of the flowers she sent out floated back to her "_I don't want to see myself as just a monster,_" she cupped her hands into the water and around the pad "_If I'm going to fight anyone to the death, it's going to be for justice_."

As those last few thoughts went through her mind, the sun's ray tired her eyes. It had to be nearing five a.m.

Blair considered going home, but the soft grass lured her into sleep before she could even complete that thought. Her eyes closed. Her knees made contact with her chin as she curled into a ball. She didn't even care that her hair was touching the ground.

Those yellow eyes snapped back open when a zipping sound buzzing in her ear. "_That sounded like a zip-line,_" she thought lazily. She brushed it off as a sound from one of her dreams. Blair closed her eyes again. This time, she was given the opportunity to fully slip into a peaceful sleep.

It may have been her last.

The next time she woke, tight thin wires squeezed her body and people in green capes approached her.

One of them wrapped a cloth around her mouth before she could even think of making a single exclamation.

"Hanji! We've got one!" said the man that put the cloth around her mouth.

A distant female voice asked "Is it stable?"

"Yes," answered the man.

That's when Blair's eyes caught sight of a woman zooming down to their level on 3D maneuver gear. Her auburn brown hair was pulled high in a ponytail and she wore goggles that made her eye color undeterminable. A grin formed on her face as she knelt down to Blair's face.

"Well hello there sweetie," she cooed "Aren't you a pretty girl."

Blair's eyes began to stricken from the unsettling words.

"Alright boys, mission accomplished," happily said Hanji "Moblit, can you carry her?"

"Uh, sure Hanji," said the man in a somewhat unsure tone. Nonetheless, he was able to pick up Blair in one arm and pull the trigger to his 3D maneuver gear with the other.

Blair was forced to watch as he, along with the rest of the crew, zipped high above the trees and over to the wall. They had taken a route where there were more woodland areas to avoid being seen. Being so early in the day, the town of nocturnal citizens was already asleep. So hardly anyone was able to see this sneaky getaway. Once they reached the wall, Blair caught an eyeful of the outside world. It was both terrifying and astonishing to her. It was astonishing being able to see the wide, untouched grasslands of earth. It was terrifying to know she was definitely far away from home and no one knew she was gone.

On the ground, the crew had horses ready to take them back.

Blair whimpered when she saw a wooden cart attached to a horse come into her sight. She knew they were planning to place her in there.

"See, I told you it wouldn't take long," said Hanji as she boarded the cart.

Who was she talking to, Blair pondered.

Hanji then supported Blair's back as Moblit eased her onto the floor of the cart.

Now inside the cart, Blair could see who Hanji was talking to. Across from the brunette woman was a man wearing the same green cape as the others, except his was accented with a white cravat. His black hair had an asymmetrical part that framed his smooth-featured face, which bore a stoic and uninterested expression.

"Guess you were right," said the man "It's about time you got a test subject. All we know about them is that they run hella fast and love blood."

"And don't forget that they speak English and can jump just as high," said Hanji with a wink "But I may need some of your help, Levi."

The man narrowed his eyes "You know that's not my area of work."

"Aw come on Levi," whined Hanji "You can't tell me you're not the slightest bit interested about how my experiments go."

"I read it all in the reports," said Levi.

Hanji sighed "Fine."

Blair shivered in fear. Was she really just kidnapped to become an experiment to these humans? Her already frayed nerves caused her to flinch when the cart started move and bounce. What was she to do? What options did she have? She highly doubted she could convince these people to take her back. If she tricked them into releasing her, would she be able to make a run for it? If she were to run, now would be the best time, when she's closest to her hometown.

She began to talk through the cloth around her mouth. As she hoped, it gained both adults' attention.

"She's trying to tell us something?" questioned Hanji.

"She doesn't have anything important to say," brushed off Levi.

Irritation flared in Blair's nerves. She began exclaiming beneath the cloth, muffled profanities were all that were heard. After she realized neither adults' would give her the satisfaction of an answer, she calmed down and accepted her fate. Blair would have to think of a solution later, when the right opportunity comes around. Until then, she would have to bear this agonizingly long and uncomfortable ride to the humans' territory.

* * *

"Hey," tap-tap "Wake up."

Blair shivered away from the cold hand gently tapping her face. She recognized the low voice as the man in the cart, Levi. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a room with two soldiers holding her up. In front of her were Levi, Moblit, and Hanji.

Had she fallen asleep?

"I expected her to fall asleep since folklore says vampires are nocturnal," said Hanji.

"Alright kid," said Levi, not to fond of Hanji's trivial facts "We're gonna untie you, clean you up, and bring you to the cell until Hanji's ready to do her experiments. Any funny business and you're dead." With that last statement, he tilted his head to the soldiers at her sides, who had blades specifically designed for killing vampires at their hips. Blair gulped as she saw just the mere length of the handle.

Hanji walked up to Blair without a care in the world and began to unwrap the tight wires, leaving Blair shaking.

Everyone waited to make sure the vampire would remain calm.

Blair was no fool.

"Okay then!" said Hanji, glad that things were going the way she hoped "Now to get you cleaned up." She then guided Blair out of the room and down a hallway. Levi and the soldiers followed.

It made Blair incredibly nervous to know people where waiting to kill her behind her if she were to act out. She knew now wasn't the right place to make a move, either. In fact, now she had to be more careful than ever as to not upset the soldiers.

Hanji led Blair to a door sectioned off from all of the others. When she opened it up, she revealed a bath house. Inside were individual shower stalls and a tub or two.

Blair walked in, herself, but still felt Hanji on her tail. She turned to see even Levi and two of the soldiers walked in.

"I-I-I-" Blair stammered.

"You're going to use the tub," said Hanji.

That's not what Blair wanted to ask about. She tried to regain her composure "D-Do they…?" she swallowed "Do they really have to be here?"

"Hm?" Hanji turned to look at the men, then giggled "Oh, I get it," to Blair.

Again, Hanji faced the soldiers "Uh, maybe I only need one "security guard"," she said "Levi, how about you stay since you have the change of clothes?"

Levi sighed as the other two men left.

"But leave the door open," said Hanji.

They did.

Hanji turned to Blair "Alright then, let's get these clothes off," she said. The way she did everything with positive confidence both put off Blair at times but also made her feel less afraid.

"Am…am I really that much of a threat to you guys?" asked Blair as her jacket was peeled off.

Hanji simply said "Let's just say we've had our incidences in the past."

Blair's cheeks turned deeper shades of pink as more articles of clothing were taken away. It only made it worse to have this man in the room as well.

Hanji held up Blair's jacket and bra up to eye level "They certainly have better materials for clothing in her region," she turned her head to the open doorway "Hey Moblit! Take these over to the lab for me!"

The brunette man walked in and blushed upon discovering Blair.

Now that Blair was fully nude, one hand over her crotch and her arm just barely covering her breasts, the pink lines from the wire tattooed her body.

Hanji beckoned him "Come on in," she said.

Moblit regained his sights on Hanji and approached her.

"Take these clothes back to the lab for me," she repeated, handing the entire outfit over to him.

He accepted them with a nod and a "Yes, Leader."

When Moblit walked away, Hanji turned back to Blair and said "Okay, step into the tub."

As Blair did so, Hanji turned on the warm water and then took out the hair pin that created a small ponytail on Blair's head.

"I'll keep that," she said as she placed it in her breast pocket.

Blair hugged her knees to her chest as suds formed from the soap Hanji poured into the warm water.

"I think I'll name her Sonny…" the woman said.

"It's not a pet, Hanji," sighed Levi.

Blair spoke up "A-Actually, my name is Blair."

Hanji paused her actions as if not expecting the statement "Blair?"

"Yes," said the vampire "I don't have a last name, though."

"Brilliant way to keep that identity a secret," scoffed Levi.

Blair's yellow eyes narrowed into the water "_Actually_," she retorted "I'm an orphan. My only family is my brother, Mitch." Even though it was nothing to be proud of, she still wanted to prove that stupid man that she wasn't lying.

Hanji's eyes only widened "Ah? Really?"

Blair nodded.

Hanji grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub the vampire's skin "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," said Blair.

Hanji gasped again "You're not immortal?!"

Blair shook her head.

"Hey, maybe she is immortal and she's actually four hundred years old," said Levi.

Blair gritted her teeth.

"I don't see why you're asking it questions when it could simply be lying to you," said Levi.

"Well I'm not, okay?" scolded Blair.

"Oi, don't let that temper of yours flare too much," said Levi "Remember we've got soldiers right here ready to kill you if you act up."

Blair frowned, but stayed quiet, allowing Hanji to scrub away at her skin.

* * *

**So instead of the vampires roaming around and the humans being forced inside a wall, both sides are actually a danger to each other and therefore decided to seal themselves off. While the vampires only have underground gangs, the humans have an entire military force.**

**Tell me what you think! Please, the longer the critiques the better. And don't be afraid to ask questions, but don't expect answers that will be spoilers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes some scenes will mirror that of the manga/anime (mostly the manga since it's easier to just go to a page on MangaHere and read it instead of rewatching a subbed episode).**

* * *

Despite being so tense from the situation, Blair couldn't help but feel comforted by Hanji's mannerisms. Moblit and the soldiers acted with fear and treated her like a threat. Levi saw her as an inconvenience. That's to be expected from kidnappers, Blair knew. Hanji was different, though. From the moment they found Blair, Hanji's been acting like an eager child bringing home a new pet. Even the way she massaged her scalp as she formed suds in Blair's chocolate brown locks made the vampire feel almost relaxed. Why, Blair wondered. She decided not to wonder that for too long. She was just grateful not everyone involved in this kidnapping would be relentless to her.

"Levi," said the woman "Hand me the towel."

As the man approached her to meet the request, Hanji led Blair out of the tub.

Seeing absolutely no falter in the man's uninterested face in the presence of her nudity almost made her even more uncomfortable than if he had showed perversion.

Upon being wrapped in the towel, Blair realized quickly this Hanji wasn't going to let her do anything herself. Just like a pet, she pat-dried the adolescent all on her own. Blair then noticed she would have to remember something for the time she was there; even though Hanji treated her more nicely, that was only because she was a precious specimen to her, not a person.

"Levi, hand me-"

"I know, I know," the man said as he repeated his actions, this time with Blair's new attire.

Hanji dressed the girl in a long sleeved, tan shirt with a very wide collar that ended up hanging off of one shoulder and an even baggier pair of brown cotton pants.

At least they weren't scratchy hospital gowns, Blair admired.

"Okay, looks like we're ready to go," said Hanji as she began to lead Blair out of the bathing room. The soldiers and Levi waited for the females to pass them by before proceeding to follow them down another hallway. Throughout the walk, Blair grew more and more fearful of the bagginess her pants bore. She knew her bare feet were bound to step on one of the pants legs and yank them down. Not being supplied with panties, this would indeed be a problem. At least she could lift her hand to her collar to prevent her shirt from slipping down.

"_Why am I worrying about these small things?!_" she scolded to herself "_I just got kidnapped and I'm worried about flashing these guys!_" She couldn't believe she lost sight of the bigger problem so easily. That wasn't like her. She knew it wasn't. One thing Blair always took pride in was her quick mind and craftiness. Never would there be a time when she needed this more.

She looked around herself.

The walls were composed of bricks with the occasional pair of torches lighting the way. The ceilings and the floors were made of wooden floorboards. The place seemed beautifully crafted and kept clean.

Hanji was on Blair's left with one arm around her shoulders and a hand on her wrist. She could feel the men behind her, but she wished she could glance back at them without causing them to stir or earning a threat from Levi.

Blair almost didn't notice the long stair case Hanji led her down. It almost made her uncomfortable how much darker it became the farther they descended, which is laughabley contradictory to her nocturnal culture. Her knees began to shake again and she had to fight the urge to reach out for a railing to keep her balance.

That's when she saw it.

The prison bars.

"Is this-?!"

"Dungeon, yes," said Levi, the last person Blair wanted to hear this from.

"B-But I, but, why?!" Blair flustered, refusing to walk any further.

One of the soldiers approached an empty cell, unlocked the lock and slid the bars wide open.

Blair shook her head "There's no way…" she let that sentence drop "I won't do it," she began to back away and slip from Hanji's embrace only to slip into the vice grip of a more assertive soldier.

By reflex, Blair began to struggle and grunt "Let me go!" she yelled. Her vampire strength was certainly a match for the man's. It didn't take long before a blade silenced her.

Those yellow eyes traced down the short sheet of metal, down the arm and straight into Levi's brutal ones.

"Eager to die?" he asked.

Blair stared with her mouth agape in utter anguish, then grit her teeth in a defeated sneer. She allowed the soldier to lead her into the cell, onto the bed, and lock her in, all in silence.

"Good job, men," said Hanji "You can return to your usual duties for now."

As Moblit and the others left, Blair crawled to the edge of her bed.

"You…" she rasped.

Levi and Hanji looked into the round eyes in the dark cell.

"You can't do this to me!" Blair suddenly exclaimed "You assholes! You can't do this!" she yelled, gripping the metal bars.

The guards had left for a reason. There was no way Blair could escape these bars through her strength alone. This meant she was now free to fully express her rage, whether it accomplished anything or not.

"I don't see how you can still call yourselves heroes if you kidnap girls like me!" she continued.

Hanj looked on in a mixture of concern and sympathy, yet also conflict. She had only intended to use this vampire to conduct experiments. There weren't supposed to be strings attached. Hanji was definitely not prepared for this kind of tension. What was she doing?

On the other hand, Levi's gaze burned into Blair's without breaking contact. His eyes never broke from their indifferent glare and that only fueled the fire of Blair's frustration.

"Hanji," he then said, breaking the tension "I'm staying here to talk about Eren when Erwin gets here. You can go now."

"Oh," said Hanji, a little warily now "Okay."

She left the dungeon and returned to the ground level of the castle.

Now the underground portion was silent, albeit Blair's angered breathing as she stared into Levi's eyes, beckoning them to look away from Hanji's leaving trail and return to hers. When they did, the girl rasped "I hate you the most."

She received no reaction, of course, which was practically a reaction all on its own. She sighed in defeat and eventually crawled to a comfortable spot on the bed and lied down.

"Levi?" greeted a polite yet powerful male voice.

The shorter man only nodded in response.

Blair shifted her head lazily to see a tall, handsome man walk into the dungeon. His blond hair was smoothened into a perfect undercut, almost like Levi. _Unlike_ Levi, this man bore a peaceful and undisturbed face with blue eyes full of grace.

"He should be waking up around this time, yes?" questioned the blonde as he passed Blair's cell over to the one neighboring hers.

"Yeah," said Levi.

"Eren?"

"_Eren…_" Blair thought to herself. She heard stirring about behind the brick wall beside her. Blair had no idea someone was in any of the other cells. She wanted to see the man's face as he awakened this "Eren", but he was too far away.

"You spent three days in a coma," she heard him explain "Eren, do you have any questions?"

"Uh, umm…Where am I?" she heard an adolescent male voice mutter.

"You can probably see for yourself that you're in an underground cell," explained the man "You're currently under the police force's care."

After a pause, the boy replied with "What happens next? And what about the trainees who were hanging around with me?"

"_He sounds afraid,_" thought Blair "_Is he…another vampire they kidnapped?_"

"We're hearing them out," explained the man "Them, as well as anyone else who might know something about your history. What we're going to do from now on won't be much of a change from how it's been so far."

Blair heard Eren gasp "Hey…I know that key."

"Sure you do; it's yours," replied the man "You can have it back later," he paused "Back at your old house, in Dr. Jaeger's basement in Shiganshina, lies the answer to this vampire predicament. Is that true?"

"Yes sir, that's…that's what I'm willing to believe," said Eren "I don't really remember anything about my father and this key."

Now Blair saw Levi speak "You lose your memory and your daddy goes missing, eh?" he scoffed "Now _that's_ convenient."

"Levi, I thought I already told you he had no reason to lie," said the man.

Blair almost wanted to chuckle seeing Levi treated his other victims this way. Apparently he's not supposed to if his fellow worker disapproved of his remark.

"There are still a few things I need to know, but right now, I think it would be best to ask what you think," said the man, apparently back to Eren.

"What I think?" asked Eren.

"To inspect your house, we'd have to reclaim Shiganshina in Wall Maria. The Armored Vampire and the Colossal Vampire's clans are still residing there. Who knows how much they've developed within that wall," explained the man "It's been declared too dangerous to send our troops there, but maybe with your vampire powers, the dynamics could work in our favor." Pause. "Your will is the "key", the key that can bring humanity to justice."

Blair could hear the fear in Eren's voice, even with a brick wall separating them "I…I, uh…"

"_What are they even talking about? Colossal and Armored Vampire, Shiganshina, Wall Maria…_" Blair thought "_Apparently this is some kind of military police force or something if they're talking about troops and trainees. At least I can get that part._"

Levi's voice broke both teen's thoughts "Hello, we don't have all day, you little piece of shit," he said "What do you wanna do?"

Blair heard low breathing from the boy. For the first time all day, she saw Levi's eyes bounce some in interest.

"I want to join the Scouting Legion…" Eren growled "…And murder the vampires, sir."

Blair gasped briefly "_Murder us? Isn't he a vampire, though?_" she thought.

Levi fake-chuckled and said "Not bad." He then moved out of Blair's sight range, most likely to Eren's cell, she figured.

"Erwin, tell the higher-ups that I'll be vouching for him," he said "Not that I trust him. I just wanna be around to kill him if her ever goes rogue. I doubt the top brass will disagree. I'm the only one fit for the job, after all. Alright kid, you're in. Welcome to the Scouting Legion."

Blair shifted her head back to it's original position when she heard Levi and Erwin's footsteps. She closed her eyes to pretend she had fallen asleep.

She listened to their individual footsteps as they grew farther away, ascended, and eventually silenced.

She jumped to the bars "Psst!" she hissed through the bars. She heard Eren make a faint confused noise before she said "I'm in the cell next to you." She heard Eren scuffled around a bit "Listen Eren, my name is Blair. I'm a vampire who got kidnapped just like you."

"V-Vampire…?!" she heard Eren gasp.

"I know, I thought I'd be the only one here too," she said "Look, I heard everything just now. I don't know what's going on, but lets try to work together to escape while those guys are gone."

She didn't receive an answer from him as she turned to look around her own cell. "Damn," she said as she gripped her head "If Hanji hadn't taken my hair clip, I could pick the lock."

"Blair," she heard Eren say "I found a mirror in here."

She walked back to the bars to see Eren's outstretched arm reflecting his face to her sights and vice versa.

"That's great! Now if-"

"Hold on, Blair," Eren interrupted "Are you sure you got kidnapped?"

Blair squinted into the concerned teal eyes of the boy "What do you mea- of course I was kidnapped! They came right into my village this morning and took me here! That Hanji chick kept talking all about doing experiments on me."

Blair then watched Eren's face morph into uncertainty. "What?" she said.

"I was in the 104th trainee squad fighting off a vampire invasion with the others," he said, his voice hollow "I was tackled by a bunch of them. I was bleeding," he looked down at something scarred and reddish. Blair figured it was his hand, for whateve reason that may be "I think…I turned into a vampire."

Blair stared in silence, trying to digest what he had just finished explaining. "_So he works for this military police. That must mean he is a human_," she thought "_But why did he get kidnapped by his own men? Does it have to do with him turning into a vampire?_" she frowned "_That's ridiculous. Vampires and humans are races. You can't change races. After that attack, he must've blacked out and now he doesn't know what he's saying._"

"In that case, Eren," she said "Now I have a different question; does this all mean you want to escape or not?"

Eren seemed to be taken aback by her bluntness, but Blair had no time to waste.

"No," he said "I don't."

Blair cracked a meager smile "Well now I hate to ask you this," she said "Can you at least help _me_ escape?"

She watched as hesitation formed on Eren's face. The hand holding his mirror wavered.

"I-I don't think I can do that, Blair," he said "I'm part of the military police and I'm already in enough trouble as it is, besides…" right after the next statement, Eren had to watch the vampire's face fall into the flattest expression of despair he had ever seen "…you're a vampire."

Eren could only look at her despaired face for seconds as a voice boomed "Hey!" Both teens jumped, Eren dropping the mirror and shattering it to pieces.

Blair was so in awe at the situation that she didn't even think to return to her bed and pretend to sleep as the footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

Levi came into her point of view "Are you kidding me? I actually have to get someone down here to make sure you don't plan escape with him," he looked down at the mirror shards, then looked into Eren's cell "I know you're awake, Eren," he said "Don't screw up this second chance by getting involved with this vampire."

* * *

Blair didn't get much sleep that afternoon. Listening to the guards gripe about their job to one another irritated her to no end. The shackles put about her wrists were less than comfortable. She missed wrapping her legs around her body pillow back at home, being able to rest her cheek on the soft fabric and pull it into her body. She longed for the chirping birds and buzzing bugs to lull her to sleep.

Now she awoke to the sensation of being…sniffed. She squirmed, nearly making the blond man drop her.

"Mike, don't sniff her, she might wake up!"

Blair gasped as her eyes popped open, seeing she was being carried bridal style by a serenely smiling blonde man with stubble around his grin and an arched forward nose.

Hanji, who walked alongside him, sighed but put on a defeated smile "I guess it can't be helped."

Blair realized her the shackles chaining her to the wall were now connected to each other by handcuffs.

"Interesting…" said Hanji "So the average vampire sleeps from around five a.m. to five p.m."

"Sunrise to sunset," said Mike.

"And a twelve whole hours of sleep," commented Hanji "Perhaps that contributes to their increased strength, stamina-"

"Where are you taking me?" asked Blair, now finding her voice.

"My office for experimentations," said Hanji.

Blair quaked with fear. It was too late now. Her mind bantered her conscience with blame. Perhaps if she hadn't fallen asleep in that cell, she could think of a way out while she was there. Perhaps she could've taken on those guards herself. Perhaps she could've convinced them to let her use the washroom and escape then. Every opportunity she now thought of was gone.

Hanji opened a door, making Blair quake once more upon realizing her fate was coming sooner than expected. Mike walked inside with her in his arms and put her down on a bed.

"Okay Mike, I can take it from here," said Hanji.

The blonde's serene expression turned wary "Are you sure?" he asked.

"You know I like to do my thinking alone," said Hanji "I'll share the results with you all after everything's done."

Mike hesitated his single nod before exiting the room cautiously.

Hanji turned to Blair with a small tongue depressor between her finger tips "Okay, say "ahh"."

Blair opened her mouth reluctantly, not giving the woman the satisfaction of an "ahh" noise behind it.

"Everything seems about normal…" Hanji muttered as she studied the mouth. That's when she stopped apprehensively "Normal?" she stood straight and took out the depressor "It's just like a human mouth…no fangs."

"I do have fangs," corrected Blair, who then grinned widely (of course not in joy, but to reveal all of her teeth).

Hanji gasped as she watched the vampire's canine teeth extend and then shrink back.

"If our fangs were out all the time, we couldn't talk or eat without tearing our gums to shreds," said Blair.

Hanji's eyes lit up as she smiled "Amazing!" she grabbed a clipboard and began to jot down information.

After a few minutes of the room being filled with the sounds of Hanji's quill scribbling away, the brunette said "Could you extend them again so I could study them?"

Blair grinned and repeated her actions.

"Hmm, it seems that the fang is the size of the average human canine, but grows outward, rather than the fang already being long and being pushed forward out of the gums. That would indeed be painful," analyzed Hanji, writing as she spoke "There doesn't appear to be an opening for a venom of any sort."

"_Venom?_" thought Blair "_Do I look like a snake to you?_"

Blair's teeth shrank back in surprise upon feeling Hanji's cold fingertips above and below her eye.

"Oh? I never noticed this before," she said "Yellow eye color. Perhaps it corresponds with the night vision theory."

Before Blair could question her, Hanji said "I'm going to turn off the light, go to the other side of the room and hold up an object. Tell me whether or not you can see it. Okay?"

Blair hesitated, but then found a genius flaw in Hanji's plan. She nodded "Okay."

With that, Hanji turned out the oil lamp. Blair watched as the brunette went to the other side of the room as expected. That's when she made her move.

Hanji was indeed right. It may not have been night vision, but being a nocturnal creature has accustomed vampires like Blair to navigating in the dark, something humans like Hanji couldn't do. So of course Hanji didn't see Blair silently slipping out of the bed, tiptoeing over to the door, and making her sweet escape.

Everything went by so fast for everyone.

At first, Blair ran in silence through the halls, but once one soldier saw the speeding blur, the entire building was after her. Of course, being inside the halls, none of them could use their 3D maneuver gear for their intended purpose; to catch up to a vampire's speed. It's not like most of them were wearing it anyway. With those factors, she was able to exit the building and evade her pursuers. She watched them disappear behind her as continued to run. That was her biggest mistake. For the outside provided the soldiers a perfect environment to use their 3D maneuver gear. Try as she might, she was captured once again. She kicked and screamed until a syringe impaled her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone see that "Erwin and Levi's backstory" side manga that came out the day before Thanksgiving? I did! And I used that to help a bit the this chapter. I won't lie, SnK is one of those stories where you leaner something new every time you go back and look at it. You can't get enough information!**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as they were the first parts of her to regain feeling. She wished it stayed that way, as aches and pains began to form in parts of her body she didn't even know could feel pain. Some where from the physical exertion and being wrestled down. Others were from the new restraints binding her body.

"Blair."

As her sight came into focus, she was now able to see the blond man from before. What was his name again? Erwin?

A soft breath passed her lips in exhaustion. It turned into a moan when she leaned a little too far forward and tugged on her restraints. She was now able to see she was on her knees in a large empty courtroom. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and strapped to a strong metal pole and thin wires held her legs together.

"Blair," repeated the blonde "Do you know what happened?"

The vampire looked directly at him, having gained more composition of herself, though still swaying some "I…I tried to escape…" no use in lying, she figured.

"And then?" asked Erwin.

Blair answered bluntly "And then nothing," she said "Someone stuck a needle in me and that was the end of the show."

Erwin nodded carefully "Correct and incorrect," he said "We _did_ sedate you, but then we contained you here to the courtroom to discuss what to do with you."

Blair's yellow eyes took a second scope around her surroundings "_So I was right. This is a courtroom,_" she thought "_They held an entire trial while I was strapped to this pole, unconscious?_"

"Funny it was, since we had just had a similar trial that ended the same way," said Erwin, his shoulders bouncing some in a subtle chuckle "Seeing as you only seemed to attempt escape and didn't harm any of our soldiers, we denied the death penalty."

The last bit of cloud in Blair's mind cleared upon hearing those last two words. "_While I was unconscious, they had seriously considered killing me,_" she thought "_And I would've never seen it comin_g."

"But," Erwin's voice broke her out of her thoughts "Since you've seen our land, we can't allow you to return to the vampire's land."

A small whimper unintentionally escaped Blair's throat.

"However, because your vampire strength is a great advantage, we see it fit to have you fighting for our side. Along with being experimented by Hanji Zoe like we had originally planned, you will also be drafted into…"

Blair could have all the time in the world to prepare herself for the next words to come and that still wouldn't have prevented the faint shudder she uttered and the expression of both insult and fear that twisted onto her face.

"…Squad Levi."

* * *

(one week later)

Nobody had really spoken throughout the entire ride. I guess it only made sense since the sound of our horses' hooves pounding on the dirt trail would made it hard to hear each other. I personally didn't care to talk too much. The knots in my stomach made it hard to even think straight let alone form words.

"The former HQ of the Scouting Legion's nothing more than a remodeled old castle," I heard "It's only fitting to call it the headquarters because of its appearance."

I glanced past my green hood to see it was Auruo speaking beside me.

"But the fact that the HQ is miles away from the rivers and walls shows how useless they see the Scouting Legion," he said "At first, they only paid us lip service, but who would've thought this overgrown castle of an HQ would actually come in handy someday as a suitable prison to hold you in! Life's funny that way."

I didn't have a response. What response was there to have? It was a pretty dark joke if you ask me.

At some point in the ride, I couldn't help but glance back with curiosity, as I felt a weirdly heavy presence behind me. Unfortunately, my suspicions were correct as I made direct, unmistakeable eye contact with Levi. I turned my head straight back forward, probably too fast because I nearly felt the whiplash in my neck. What was he staring for?

"Don't get cocky, Eren," Aururo's voice made me jump some as he had leaned from his horse to make sure only I heard his words "Vampire power or not, just because Corporal Rivaille was put in charge of a piss poor brat like yo-"

I gasped and jumped as a brief mist of red filled the air between Aururo's lips and my face.

I looked around to see if anyone else caught on to what had happened, especially Levi, since he had been watching me. But everyone kept to their own affairs whilst Aururo held a hand to his mouth the remaining few minutes it took to get to the castle.

He was the first of us to depart from his horse and use his free hand to lead his horse to the stable. I guess he didn't want anyone to know his predicament.

Once I eased myself off of my own horse, I noticed a girl sitting on the bench right beside the stables. Her head was shrouded by a green hood like myself, but she wore hers more concealingly. I could only see the bottom of her nose, her pale lips, and her brown waves of hair pooling onto her collar bone and shining in the sun.

"_Who is she?_" I thought as I grabbed the reins of my horse to lead him into the stable "_She doesn't seem to care too much to introduce herself._"

I noticed Aururo walked to the well to wash his mouth without being seen. However, Petra was too smart for that.

"A bitten tongue is precisely what you get for chatting away while riding a horse," she said.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation because I saw the green-hooded girl suddenly jolt. I could hear her sniff in a way that was very familiar to me. It was the same sniff I would make when I smelled the bakery's fresh baked cinnamon bread.

As she looked up, her hood lifted some and I could see her bright yellow eyes beneath the shadow of her hood. She licked her trembling lips.

"_Why is she looking at Aururo like that?_"

Suddenly, a disappointed look crossed her face as Aururo washed away all of the blood from his hand and face. She looked absolutely starved.

"_What was that all about?_"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Levi brushed past me and made a beeline for the girl, Gunter and Erd following.

"Alright," he said, making us all turn our heads "You were all informed about Eren, but Erwin decided it'd be fun to add a sixth member at the last minute." The distaste in that last statement was strong.

He flipped the hood off of the girl's face, who was clearly caught off guard by the action.

Something about her looked…wrong. It sparked a small fire in my chest. It wasn't just her aura, but it was her physical appearance. Something about the way she looked was untrustworthy.

"Hanji Zoe took this vampire in to conduct experiments on it so we could improve our battle techniques," Levi explained "After it tried to escape, the court agreed that we couldn't let it go back to the vampires' land and tell them what it's seen. So we decided to make it useful and make it work as a soldier." This was the only fraction of a second where I could finally let his words sink in. "_The court decided to let a vampire help us?! Our enemy?! Why would they allow that?!_" I gritted my teeth.

"It's part of Squad Levi now," said the man.

"Also," the girl's voice caught us all off guard "One thing Corporal Levi forgot to mention is that I prefer to be referred to as a "she" not an "it", but please, call me Blair."

The forced professional expression on her face showed she had been waiting for an opening to correct the man on the offensive term for quite sometime now.

His eyes narrowed at her "Corporal _Rivaille_," he growled.

Blair nodded "Corporal Rivaille, then."

Her obedience looked like it irritated Levi even more. Even so, he turned on his heel and advanced towards the castle "The building's a bit desolated, since it hasn't been used for a long time," he then muttered "This is gonna be a problem…" he raised his voice back up to a speaking tone "Get to work, then, on the double."

Work?

* * *

Levi wrapped the second cloth over his head, unsuccessfully trying to avoid pulling his ink black hair into the knot he made behind the nape of his neck. Just as he finished this, he heard a wooden broom stick make contact with the stone floors.

The man turned to see Blair on her knees with her tongue hanging like a dog and sweat beads dripping down her face. He jolted slightly "What the hell…?"

"Levi!" Hanji, who had just paused at the doorway in time, jumped to Blair's aid. She pulled out a canteen containing a red liquid "Levi when was the last time she was given any blood?!" she scolded as Blair accepted the beverage in desperation.

"Ah, hell if I know?" he said, never experiencing a situation like this.

Hanji breathed an aggravated sigh "Don't you understand blood is like water to them? She'll get dehydrated!" she then led her over to the couch on the other side of the room "Especially since they're nocturnal and they're not used to being out in the sun's heat and you're making her clean this humid castle?!"

Levi honestly didn't know how to react to the woman's rambling beyond raising his brow.

Hanji eased Blair onto her back and unbuttoned her shirt "That should cool her off some," she said to herself; the first quiet thing she said.

"If she needed blood, she should've said something," said Levi.

"She probably didn't see it coming!" defended Hanji "Don't you know what it's like to be overheated?"

In all honesty, Levi had never experienced such a problem. The worst scenarios he ever encountered with temperature often involved extreme cold.

"Open the window," requested Hanji "Thank god Erwin let me come with you. You would've killed her on the first day."

With an irritated twitch of his brow, Levi opened the window and let in the fresh air. Just then, a third voice broke the heated debate "I'm finished with cleaning the upper floor, sir."

He turned to see it was Eren at the door frame.

"May I ask where my place to sleep is?" Eren asked.

Levi, tired of speaking through the cloth over his mouth, pulled it down and said "Your room is in the dungeon with Blair."

Eren, ironically mimicked his action with his own cloth "Huh? Another dungeon?"

"Of course, you've got no control over yourself, after all," blandly said Levi "If you turn into a vampire in your sleep, you'll be easily restrained in the dungeon. That's one of the conditions we accepted when you were released to us; the rules we must hold up."

The casualty of Levi's words forced Eren to stare at him for a moment, an uneasy feeling forming in his chest. He hardly even noticed Levi advancing in his direction, saying "I'll go check the rooms you cleaned. You start cleaning here."

"Yes, sir."

Eren solemnly looked over at Blair, whom Hanji was so caught up tending to, she didn't even care to acknowledge the dialogue or Eren's presence.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better. Thanks."

Eren's eyebrows fringed "_Why do I have to share a cell with that monster? I mean, it's not like I'm a full-blown vampire like her,_" he thought sourly "_She's not even cleaning with us…_"

"You look upset," Petra's soft presence didn't startle Eren as she entered the room, broom in hand "It's not rare for people to get upset after talking to him. He's not what people expect to see, you know. He doesn't look like the flawless hero they imagine. He's short, unexpectedly tense, rude, unapproachable, neat-freak-"

"Actually…" Eren felt like if he didn't say something now, the girl would go on forever "What I didn't expect out of him is that he obeys his superiors' orders without objection."

"You thought because he was strong and influential, he wouldn't care about things like ranking and the chain of command?" questioned Petra.

"Yeah," said Eren "He doesn't seem like the type of person the submit to orders."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little rumor," said the girl, softening her voice "I heard that before he joined the Scouting Legion, he was a widely renowned thug in the underground circles of the capital. From what I hear, Erwin gave him the option of either arrest or joining the military…" she leaned close to Eren's ear "…the same way he did with Blair."

"Hey Eren."

Petra jumped and quickly found a spot in the room to start sweeping as Levi entered the room.

"Y-Yes sir!" replied Eren, just as surprised.

"That won't do," said Levi "Go and redo the room."

* * *

At the dinner table that night, everyone felt different levels of discomfort having Blair sit with them. Petra was nearly shivering sitting right beside the girl who peacefully sipped from the tea cup.

Of course, each member tensed up upon passing Blair in the hallways of the castle throughout the day, but now that they were all forced to sit at one place, the tension only amplified.

Eren could've used the transferred tension to feel glad that no one was paying as much attention to him anymore, but alas, his own wariness of Blair clouded his mind.

"Though we're under orders to stand by for a few more days, I heard that a large-scale expedition to the outer lands is being planned," said Erd, in an attempt to focus on something other than the vampire "And in addition, freshly graduated recruits will join us in it."

"It's too soon," said Gunter "Not to mention that they just survived the vampires' attack the other day."

"I bet their blood ran cold, right Blair?" said Aururo.

Blair simply moved the cup a centimeter away from her lips and said "Haha, I'm choking," dryly.

"Is that true, Corporal?" asked Petra "About the expedition?"

"Strategizing isn't my job. It's Erwin's," his eyes gazed into his tea as if he could see the reflection of the very man in its contents.

"True, the dynamics have changed," said Erd "The plan for Wall Maria's recovery we sacrificed so much for is gone, but at the same time, the new plan is unlike anything we've ever been given."

Blair and Eren knew Erd was looking at them as he said this. It was only a matter of what he wanted to ask them next.

"I still can't believe it, but…how does it feel to "become a vampire"?"

Blair was tempted to say "Why don't you ask me?" but how could she supply an answer never knowing what it was like _not_ to be a vampire?

She looked to Eren along with the rest of the table.

"My memories of the times I transformed aren't very reliable," he said apprehensively "But I can say it's something similar to being in a feverish state," he raised his hand up to chest level "To transform, I need to drink blood. So I bite my hand and…"

He stopped halfway, staring at his hand "_Huh?_" he thought "_How come I know for sure that I need to drink blood to transform?_"

"You should all know this already," said Levi, scooting back in his chair "You won't get anything new outta him unless Hanji wrote it in the reports. Her monkeying around with it may be the death of it."

Blair finally put down her cup "May I remind you I have a name?"

Levi leaned back in his chair "May I remind you you're under my custody." No question in his voice.

Tension rose in the air again.

Personally, Eren didn't really like Blair disrespecting Levi. "_She's too cocky,_" he thought.

"Hey Blair," said Aururo shamelessly "Who's neck did you have to bite to get that?" his eyes darted at the cup of red liquid remaining left.

"First of all, I bite no one's neck," said Blair, folding her hands on the table "We harvest our blood from animals and market it. Hanji went out today to gather rabbit blood for me."

That answer only seemed to frightened the rest of the table even more.

"Oh please," she said, not satisfied with the tension "You can harvest milk from cows and goats and it's fine, but we harvest blood from rabbits and it's suddenly a crime?"

"_Yeah, way too cocky for her own good,_" thought Eren.

Levi abruptly sighed and said "I don't see how Erwin expects me to shove three years of training in the shortest amount of time we can muster."

"That's right," said Erd, turning to Blair "You never did get any training."

Aururo clicked his tongue "How is she supposed to fight with us, then?" he asked "We don't have three years."

Petra raised a finger as a signal to put in her two cents "Actually, from what Hanji told me, vampires have twice the speed, strength, stamina and endurance humans have," she said shyly "And since most of the training is to build our physical states, she's already prepared for that. As for vampire facts, well, I think she would know about her own body, right Blair?"

Blair nodded.

Petra turned to Levi "I can teach her combat and how to use 3D maneuver gear, sir, if you permit it."

Blair blinked in surprise. She could've sworn this girl was terrified of her. She had sure been shivering a lot, but now, the shivering seemed to cease.

Eren, on the other hand, was shocked to see Levi's usually expressionless eyes actually showed he was digesting the information presented. Was he actually considering this option?

"Alright Petra, I don't see anything wrong with this," he said.

The ginger smiled.

* * *

I couldn't sleep with her rustling about in bed. "_Good god, just go to sleep already! Isn't she tired from the cleaning?_" then I remembered "_Oh yeah, she got "over heated" and had to lay down all day._"

Finally, I heard a final creak and footsteps.

I sat up in bed to see she was walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

She turned around, startled by my voice.

Good.

"I can't sleep," she said "If anyone asks, I'll be on the rooftop checking out the stars."

She didn't stop walking as I uttered "Checking out the- no wait!" I leaped from the bed and grabbed her arm "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Look, everyone is already scared of us. So just obey orders," I said "Especially from the corporal."

Blair slid out of my grip and faced me directly "Calm down, Eren. Levi said he wanted _you_ to sleep in the dungeon in case you transform in your sleep," she said "They already know I'm nocturnal, so I get a free pass not to sleep."

"That doesn't mean they don't want you to stay down here while they're sleeping!" I protested "What if you go rogue?"

Blair frowned "Don't go around acting like I'm an animal," she said "Especially since you're the one who goes under some crazy transformation."

"Would you two shut up."

Both teenagers jumped at the sight of Levi's feet at the top of the stairs with an oil lamp bringing in more light "My room is the closest and I can hear everything you're saying," he griped "Hey Blair, if you're so bored, why don't you let Hanji put you under the knife? She's awake, y'know and she told me to bring her to you if she's still up at night."

The vampire sighed "Now _he decides to call me Blair_."

* * *

**This chapter may have been a bore to some of you since this mirrors that of Chapter 20, but that was kinda the point. Blair was inserted at certain moments to trigger scenes. For example, we all remember the scene where Levi opens the window. Well, because of Blair's role, I actually gave him a reason to open the window. Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christ, the actual SnK manga is almost getting too brutal and sad to go on. Have you noticed that's why the fandom is more interested in the AU fanfics instead of the canon story? Geez Isayama, you know you dun goofed if you lose viewers/readers for being too harsh!**

**On a lighter note, I've completed a steady story plot for my Dangan Ronpa/Attack on Titan/Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club crossover! Are you guys pumped, cuz I sure am. :)**

* * *

Petra swung her wooden sword lazily, flicking dew from the blades of grass below her up into the air.

Eren, at this moment, emerged from the castle to rest in the cool afternoon air. He saw Petra in the grass fields and approached her "Hey Petra, what are you out here for?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Blair is supposed to be waking up for her training," explained the ginger "I'm going to use these wooden practice swords to teach her."

Eren recognized the practice tool from back in his trainee days. It was difficult for him to memorize the types of blades and what specialties each had that the others didn't. Combat was no better. Learning which techniques to use with which sword and acting them out was easier said than done. It was all fun and games until Annie pinned him down with the short hand blade to his throat in front of everybody.

"There she is," announced Petra.

Eren turned to see the vampire exit the same door he had. He expected her to look reluctant and unwilling, but the expression on her face was rather indifferent. As his eyes abandoned her face and went to other places, he noticed something.

"Uh, your clothes are a little tight."

Blair threw him a condescending look with her yellow eyes and personally, he couldn't blame her. Why did he say that?

"The clothes they gave me were too heavy and loose fitting for training," explained Blair "I have to borrow Levi's for a bit."

Having said that, the height difference was now visible to Eren. Levi's white pants just barely managed as tight capris on the girl's legs and his button down white shirt revealed her midriff. As well as that, the overall outfit as often worn by the man whom they belong to didn't accommodate Blair's womanly curves the way they should have. Eren wondered just how long that outfit would last.

Petra jumped in "Okay, Blair, I'm going to teach you about the swords."

Eren took this as a cue to leave. He wasn't prepared to accidentally get caught in the midst of either girls' swings when they would begin to use the swords.

He re-entered the castle, deciding he could rest in the company of the other members of Squad Levi. Erd seemed like a good conversationalist, level-headed, reasonable. Gunther was, too, but not as talkative as the blonde. Aururo? Eren could just feel his eyebrows fringe just thinking about him. He knew he meant well, but he had this air of boldness that Eren didn't feel comfortable around. Obviously, Petra was sick and tired of it with how often they bicker.

"Oh hi, Eren!"

The adolescent jumped upon hearing Hanji's voice, not realizing she had been seated at a table in the corner of the room that he had been standing in for a while now.

"Hanji? How long have you been here?" he said with still a little shake in his voice.

The bespectacled woman wiped what Eren could only assume was a small amount of saliva from her chin as she said "All night!" It was now that he noticed the notebook, quill, and dozens of discarded papers cluttering her desk, one paper even sticking to her hair. She must have fallen asleep the moment morning came and Blair went back to bed.

"Doing what?" asked Eren, taking a seat across from her.

"Interviewing Blair," said Hanji "She's such an interesting girl. Possibly the best vampire I've ever met!"

"_Only vampire_," Eren's mind corrected.

"Oh you should've been there, Eren! We had such a great talk. She was telling me all about her brother, what she likes to eat, her favorite brands of blood-"

"Aren't you supposed to be dissecting that thing."

Levi's voice held no genuine question in it.

Hanji continued to speak as the man bluntly took a seat beside Eren "I've told you before, Levi. Being the only specimen we've been able to successfully catch, we need to keep Blair in perfect condition, especially since Erwin expects her to be a soldier now. Actual dissection and medical experiments could injure her. In the meantime, there are other ways to use Blair besides her body, and that's her mind."

A "tch" escaped Levi's lips as he took hold of one of Hanji's papers, which had three names he had never heard of haphazardly scrawled on it.

"Dracula, Vladmir, and Lestate," said Hanji "It turns out the vampires have the same three-walls design as us. We found Blair in Wall Lestate, the outermost wall."

Eren was surprised by this piece of information. Never in his life had he ever imagined the possibility of the vampires living in an organized civilization. He always pictured their land as a never-ending lot of slums where thugs and street gangs causing havoc was the normal standard on a mild day, but then he recalled Blair's appearance. Her chocolate locks were very glossy and sheen. Her skin looked clear, as though she had never suffered even the most minute of injuries. Her nails were evenly smoothed and white. Eren would go as far to say the girl looked better than the inhabitants of the Inner District, yet she lived on the outermost wall of her land.

Levi leafed through more papers, hoping for more information. Each time his steel blue eyes would land on one page, Hanji would automatically explain its contents. The man finally stopped her when he ended up on a page reviewing what Blair had to say about her late menstrual cycle.

"Enough," he said "You've wasted your time getting all of this useless information. We need her to tell us about their leaders, government, and gangs, not when's the next time she's gonna bleed out of her vagina."

"Well that's the thing, Levi. She's a seventeen year old girl with a nineteen year old boy as her only guardian. You can't expect her to know such things," said Hanji "She lives in the outermost wall, on top of that, so she's _really_ uninformed about governmental affairs."

Levi gritted his teeth in a way that almost scared Eren. He had never seen the man genuinely irritated. Despite all of the things he has said and done, this was the one thing that frightened Eren the most.

"You won't cut her up and she knows close to nothing that could help us," he drawled, getting up from his seat "It's completely useless keeping her and feeding an extra mouth."

"Ah! Levi where are you going?" questioned Hanji, even though he had already left the room.

She and Eren departed the table as well and followed Levi, who was notably quick in his usually slow step.

"Levi!"

"Heichou!"

"Tell Erwin the deal's off," he replied as he advanced further down the halls "He's going to have to find another guy to take care of her, or better yet, just kill her."

"Levi!"

Eren was shocked to hear hurt behind the urgency in Hanji's voice when she exclaimed his name. He was a bit unsettled to see the situation had escalated so quickly, more so trying to piece together what he would do if he were to catch up with Levi. Was it even his place to try to chase him down the way Hanji was?

Levi swung open the door, allowing all three to flow out of the castle "Petra, I-"

All three stopped upon glancing at the scene: Just as the girl's name passed his tongue, Aururo and Gunther, who had Blair pinned down in an unbreakable vice, were then flipped backwards.

Blair stood back up, wooden sword in hand, and looked down at the two men with slight concern and amazement.

Petra, who had been sitting off to the side in the grass with a cloth to her forehead, approached her with a "Good job!"

"H-H-How did…" Eren let the question drop.

"Yahoo!" Hanji cheered as she ran towards the two girls "That was amazing, Blair!" she said, clamping her hands around the vampire's, who was now blushing meagerly from the abundance of praise.

Back at the door of the castle, Eren was still in shock "She took down both Gunther and Aururo…using the sword…"

With the lack of response beside him, the teen was tempted to turn his head to glance at the corporal for his reaction. Instead, all he got was a prolonged silence, a twist of the heel, and retreating footsteps.

* * *

"See? I told you Blair's vampire strength makes her a suitable soldier," bragged Hanji, who decided to join Squad Levi for dinner that night.

Said vampire smiled through her cup.

"You know you're good if Petra had to call on those two to challenge you," said Erd "She may not look like it, but she's pretty strong."

The ginger, who know had a bandage wrapped around her head, elbowed him with a smirk.

Eren was surprised when Blair then addressed him "You know, Eren, I haven't seen you in your vampire form yet, but I could probably help teach you how to use that strength of yours."

The thought of being plunged into that feverish state again plagued the teen. Even though that was his purpose in being in Squad Levi, he would rather avoid having to commit to that devilish body whenever he got the chance.

"Eren's military training will be enough," answered Levi "Besides, trying to keep him in his human form is our main goal at the moment. On the other hand, you need to be the one being trained, remember?"

"I can do that and help Eren on the side," said Blair.

"Oh really?" asked Levi "Then tell me the difference between the three swords."

"What?"

"Go ahead. Show me how much you've learned."

Blair caught the condescending drip in Levi's tone and didn't care for it too much "The Maria sword is longest one and is a dual sharp edge used in 3D maneuver gear flight for long distance attack. The Rose sword is a medium-sized blade used in close combat in case the enemy has a weapon or fights back. The Sina sword is a dual-sided hand blade used for quick stabs such as slitting of the throat."

Having known this as second knowledge, the squad members continued to eat peacefully throughout and after the description, sans Petra, who beamed at the fact that her teachings pulled through.

Levi had been rubbing his chin as he listened, as if intrigued despite the trademark bored look that dawned his eyes. He then said "You seem pretty comfortable learning about tools meant to kill you."

A harsh atmosphere hit the table, as if everyone at that time felt offended by the statement. Without even having to look at each other or make any sudden change in actions, it was there. Eren and Petra were more susceptible to it and looked up from their plates to witness the conversation.

Blair's expression sobered into an almost solemn look. Her voice came out softer than usual "Well, that's like asking cops why they're willing to learn how to use guns. It doesn't really matter the fact that I'm killing a race thats my own. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter if the criminal is the same as you. They still committed the crime and they need to pay the price," the next statement made the entire table shift in energy, despite keeping the same soft tone "If I'm going to kill, it's going to be for justice."

The words had a harsh impact, but when everyone glanced at the vampire, all they would see was her casually pouring some water into her cup, as if she had said nothing at all.

"_She doesn't care that she's in a place where people like her are supposed to die_," Eren thought, his teal hues unable to leave her "_She's willing to side with us and kill them too if they did something immoral_."

Levi's "Hm," broke everyone out of their trance "Nice answer," he said before preoccupying his lips with his tea cup.

It was only the second night of having Blair with them and already she had managed to make an uncomfortable dinner filled with awkward, prolonged silences and deathly tension.

"Don't injure my recruits," said Levi.

A faint "Huh?" barely made it out of Blair's throat as she looked up.

Levi's eyes went to Petra, who instantly caught the implied message.

She put a hand to the bandaged head wound and defended "Oh no, Heichou. It's nothing bad. It's just a surface wound," she said "Besides, I was challenging Blair. I was _trying_ to get her to make a hit. This shows progress."

"Trying?" repeated Levi "You were trying to get bashed in the head?"

"N-No I mean…"

Oh look, yet another awkward silence.

Blair had had her fill of them tonight "When you're done, I'll be waiting in the lab for more experiments," she told Hanji as she departed her seat and exited the room.

* * *

Levi's torn clothing articles hit the floor with enough force to skid into the corner.

"You ripped his clothes," stated Hanji.

"Good," said the now half-nude Blair, stretching.

She then walked over to the couch and fell into it lazily "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Uhm…" this had actually been pressing on the woman's mind for some time. After being thoroughly criticized on how little her investigations were accomplishing, Hanji had been wondering just what left there was to do with Blair. Aside from being a worthy soldier, what else could she supply? She was able to test and calculate Blair's body structure with a little bare observation and probing of her body. Blair's strength and stamina were also tested with ordinary timed exercises. Once, Hanji was able to conclude a vampire's heart rate was identical to a human's by comparing her own pulse to Blair's. However, that was all Hanji could do without breaking Blair's skin. If an actual experiment were to go be conducted, she would be risking the health of not only a worthy soldier, but the first and only specimen they were able to capture successfully.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she is useless_," Levi's leaving image appeared in Hanji's mind "_But if I don't find a reason for her staying_," she swallowed "_They'll kill her_…"

"Hanji," said Blair impatiently.

The bespectacled woman fell out of her thoughts and looked to the vampire, who's gaze was towards the ceiling.

"What do you want me to do?" repeated Blair.

Hanji walked up to the couch at a hurried pace and sat on the end, startling Blair, and further startled her by grabbing her hands, forcing the vampire to sit up with her face inches away from Hanji's.

Her brown eyes held meaning and strength behind her lenses "No more experiments."

"Huh?" But Erwin said-"

"No. No more," Hanji said, shaking her head.

"But Hanji, how is-"

"Listen to me Blair," said the woman with a husk in her breath "You're the only vampire we have. Experimentations are too risky. Your will to fight for us is all we need."

The vampire's bottom lip dropped in surprise.

"Blair," continued Hanji "What I need you to do -what _we_ need you to do- is become humanity's best soldier."

* * *

[Canon fact: 1 month passed after Hanji's titans were killed and before the expedition that lead to the discovery of the female titan]

* * *

**I instantly thought of "Interview with a Vampire" when I made Hanji say she interviewed Blair. I don't recommend the book or movie, it was both a waste of my time and money (well, Dad's money since I was thirteen when I bought it, but still). Also, I apologize for the short chapter. I often find myself making either long or short chapters because I try to divide them by content and not just by word count/KB weight.**

**EDIT: Ahaha! Guess who woke up Christmas morning (AKA, Levi's birthday) and thought of a new SnK story? THIS GIRL.**


End file.
